Mobile products (e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) are typically very restricted in available space because there are often severe limitations for chip and package area and height (among other physical and electrical parameters). Therefore, it is extremely important to reduce the size of electronic components (e.g., dies) on a substrate.
However, when electronic components/packages are made relatively thin in order to accommodate this need for reduced sized electronic components, there can be difficulties that are associated with fabricating such components. As an example, stacking thin components/packages have historically been a huge challenge for the semiconductor industry.
Some conventional integrated circuit (IC) assemblies include three dimensional (3D) package architectures where one or more dies (e.g., memory dies) are stacked on another die (e.g., to form a system-on-chip die). The stacked dies may overhang the underlying die in some configurations. This overhanging configuration often results in cracking (or other types of defects) in the stacked dies.
Therefore, the degree of overhang in conventional stacked electronic systems may be restricted in order to mitigate any type of defect that may be caused by the overhanging configuration. In addition, since stacked electronic packages often include electronic packages of different sizes, it may be desirable to package architectures that compensate for such differences in electronic package size, especially for smaller devices (e.g., mobile devices or wearables).